broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Myra Beau
:"Just you wait Serina and Adeline! You'll both regret the day you fired me and stripped me of my title!" :— Myra Beau after being fired from the CSP organization Myra Beau is a female unicorn pony, the twin sister of Adeline Beau, and a former head of the Paris CSP group. She is also a spy and member of Lord Anders' army. History 'Background' Myra used to be close to her twin sister and followed her like a shadow, and enjoyed whatever they did together. At some point, Myra and her sister Adeline were offered a chance to join the CSP Organization by Serina Charades. While Adeline immediately accepted the offer, Myra was not very interested in being a spy for the CSP, but decided to join with her sister regardless. Eventually, Myra and her sister got promoted into heads of the Paris CSP group. 'Leaving the CSP' While working for CSP, Adeline was shown to be a more talented spy than Myra and got most of the credit for their work, causing Myra to become upset and jealous at her sister. Afterward, Adeline and Myra had a hard time together, which their personal problems caused trouble for the CSP and resulted in Myra blaming Adeline for only caring about herself, and being a bad sister. Having heard enough, Serina confronted them and told Myra that since she could not stop acting bad toward her sister or let her problems affect her job, then it was no place for her at the CSP and fired her from the organization. Enraged Myra left, but swore to get revenge against her sister, Adeline, Serina, and the CSP. Some time later, Myra decided to join Lord Anders' army and became one of his top spies. 'Aftermath' Myra works as an ordinary member of Lord Anders' army, but is occasionally sent by Lord Anders to find information about the CSP Organization and those inside the CSP Equestria HQ, and to spy on his other enemies. 'Equestria Girls' In the Equestria Girls film, the CSP was in charge of protecting the portal in Equestria's world to the human world. Myra found out about this and saught the opportunity to go into the human world. She made several trips to the human world and like Sunset Shimmer, she got used to the human world and their traditions. When Myra was going to go back to the portal in Equestria to go to the human world, a CSP member caught her. But she broke free and leaped into the portal. Adeline was soon asked to retrieve her sister because it would cause an imbalance in the human world. In the human world, like Sunset Shimmer, Myra was a popular person and was feared by all students. Unlike Sunset Shimmer, she didn't have minions (Snips & Snails) and liked to do things on her own. Physical appearance Before: She had the same hair and coat color as her sister. Her hair was put in somewhat of the same style like dreads and tied with a purple ribbon. Present: After being fired from the CSP, Myra used magic to alter her appearance, so she would not look like her sister and get a fresh new start. Her new appearance is a dark lavender coat color with dark cerulean and red-ish pink-ish spiky hair that matches her tail, but the color on her eyes remains the same. Personality Myra is shown to be cruel, egotistical, and boastful. She is quite reckless and likes getting the job done, and is shown to be impatient when others don't answer her questions and rarely shows her emotions. Before she became bad, Myra was sweet, innocent, and respectful. Powers and abilities 'Magic' Like all unicorns, Myra is able to perform magic. She is not as skilled in magic as Twilight Sparkle and Serina, but is shown to be more skilled than average unicorns. 'Skills' While in the Paris CSP HQ, Myra learned how to detect a lie from other ponies. Relationships 'Serina Charades' Myra has a strong hatred toward Serina, as she was the one who fired her from the CSP Paris branch, and swore to get revenge on her and the CSP. 'Adeline Beau' Myra used to be very close to her twin sister. However, when Adeline proved to be a better spy than her and got most of the credit for their missions. Myra became jealous and felt betrayed by her sister. When Serina found out that Adeline and Myra was fighting in the Equestria CSP HQ, she grew furious and demanded to ask both of them to calm down. When Adeline explained the situation, Serina concluded that Myra was the one to blame and fired her from the CSP. From then, Myra has hated both Serina and her sister. 'Lord Anders' While crying in the Everfree Forest, Myra was spotted by Lord Anders who immediately realized that she was an outcast. Myra then told Lord Anders her whole story and explained what happened to her. Thinking a former member of CSP could be useful for him, Lord Anders offered her a chance to join his army. Myra objected at first, but eventually accepted his offer and gave him some info about the CSP. Myra is a very loyal follower of Lord Anders, as she believes being on his side will help her getting revenge against her sister, Serina, and the CSP. Gallery The only reason why you see so many EqG pics is that I can't draw her hair! (Sad) So yeah. I'll be drawing most of her pics as EqG style. Lets see here Myra.jpg|"Let's see here." Myra doing some research Spying on you Myra.png|"What is she doing with him?" Myra Beau EgQ form.png|Myra's full EqG appearance Myra and Adeline meet in Canterlot high.JPG|"You must be new here!"-Myra to Adeline in the human world Myra's usual appearance.JPG|Myra's former evil appearance A Myra.png|Myra's new evil appearance. (Created by Bleck) She signed up Myra.png|"SHE SIGNED UP?!?!" A Adeline and Myra.png|Adeline encountering the "new" Myra myra_by_silverromance-d7314yq.png|A myra fan button. Copy this to your profile if you are a Myra fan! Myra Badge.png|Myra cm badge (Created by: Luna) A Meh Myra face.png|"Meh" Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Unicorn Category:CSP Category:Villain Category:Lord Anders' group Category:PandoraStar411